


Darkness Inside

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Yami and Yugi are separated due to the Orichalcos.





	Darkness Inside

I do not own yugioh, or the characters. This is background thoughts during the Orichalcos episodes where Yugi gets locked away. A little bit of extras too. I love angsty angst, and these episodes were super angsty as is, so I’m just adding a bit more to it, and maybe hinting at shippys.

This is my first yugioh fic, so reviews would be super helpful! Thanks!

Hope you enjoy!

 

I knew Yami needed to stay safe. I knew his anger was taking over him and I tried to stop him, but he didn’t listen. I know he’s not generally an angry person, and he has to stay safe. If I go instead of him, it’ll keep him safe a bit longer, and maybe show him that anger isn’t the way.

 

What have I done?  Yugi is gone because of me. He is just an innocent boy, who has done nothing wrong, except trying to help me. He’s the nicest person I’ve ever met, and he sacrificed himself for me.

The others have been trying to cheer me up, but I can’t. Part of me is missing. Part of me gone. Before, he and I were separate. He lived before me, and I lived before him. But once we shared bodies, everything became one. We are part of each other. We are best friends. We are everything. We _were_ everything. Now he’s gone because of me. I don’t know what to do, but I will try to find him. It’s just hard to have hope when the hopeful part of me is gone.

People around me keep wanting to duel, to fight, and they just stand in my way. They are taking my time from saving Yugi. I need to save him, even if it takes every breath in my body, I will save him.

Even if I can’t save him, I will wait for the time I can see him and apologize. Apologize for everything I’ve done. Apologize for everything that should have worked out, but didn’t.

Everything was darkness, loneliness. But suddenly, a light in the darkness. I can tell it is Yami. I know he will be able to save me, but I can’t treat him nicely, to show him that he has his own light. I have to be the darkness, against his darkness. I have to defeat Yami. He treated our cards with cruelty, sacrificing them, knowing they are more than just cards. He gave into the darkness. I don’t have much to lose. At most, he’ll see the light and keep fighting. At worst, he’s with me, where the lost souls are.

We have the same cards, we pull the same decks, it just depends on how we use them. This way we are equal, like we always had been.

I feel bad being cruel to the cards, and risking his life, even after saving it. He really just needs a good slap, but as I am a spirit and I would go through him and dueling is more our style, this really seems best.

I do not lie when I say I am a reflection of him. I do have darkness in me, just as he does. However, just like the matching cards the first hand, it depends on how we act upon it.

He is using my moves against me. Yugi. I feel terrible. I wish he could see what he is doing. I wish he could see how he’s acting.

I have to win; if I don’t win I can’t save him.

I win.

Yugi, no!

He says I passed. It was a test. He was helping me defeat the darkness. I love how he shows me what I need, but he didn’t have to be so cruel. I feel bad enough as is. But it was only fair, that’s how I acted which lead to him getting locked away.

It’s all my fault, and he’s trapped again, because of me. He wasn’t even really mad. He gave himself up for me. Even when he should have been mad, he was faking it, just to help me. I don’t deserve his kindness.

Everything faded back to darkness. I knew Yami would come back for me. And I knew the darkness in him was gone, even if he didn’t believe it. I know it’s going to be hard for him. He blames himself, which rightfully, he should to an extent; but I took his place on my own choice.

I keep floating here, in this darkness. Unsure how long I’ve been here. It feels like centuries though. Maybe Yami didn’t come through. He will, I am sure.  If he didn’t, he’d be here with me, right?

After I started losing all my hope, I hear a voice in the darkness, “Yugi?”

I search and search, and go toward the light that appears. I realize I am back in my own body, Yami in control, trying to wake my consciousness.

“Yami?” I ask in a daze.

“I did it Yugi, I freed you,” Yami responded smiling.

The puzzle is a weird thing. We have our own universe inside, where we can walk and talk to each other, but it really happens in our heads. I wonder what it looks like to other people…

Yami helps me stand up and hugs me.

“I knew you could do it,” I assured him.

“I wasn’t sure. I thought the darkness had me and that you would be gone forever. But I knew you would have kept fighting for me, so I kept fighting for you,” Yami confessed.

“I’ll always fight for you,” I told him putting my hand on his face.

“Yugi, I missed you so much, it was like I was surrounded by darkness and couldn’t find the light,” Yami told me.

“I was in darkness too, mine might have been a bit more literal though,” I tried to joke a bit to lighten his mood, but then went serious again, “I am just glad you are safe, and the past is in the past. Now we have to go help you find your past.”

“You’re right, thank you Yugi, for everything,” Yami replied.

Even after all of this happening, he is just glad I am safe and is focusing on me. There’s not much else I can do but thank him. I don’t know how I got such an amazing friend.

After a moment or two of silence, I think Yugi was trying to figure out where we were, I decided to tell him how I felt. I’ve loved Yugi for a long time now, but being apart from him for so long showed me what it’s like to be apart. I don’t want to do that again.

“Yugi?” I ask quietly.

 “Yes Pharaoh? What’s on your mind?” He asked noticing the look on my face.

“I realized when I was away from you, that I don’t want to be away from you again.”

“What do you mean? You don’t want to go find your memories?”

I shook my head, “No, I do want my memories. I need to know who I am. But I know that I can’t be who I am without you,” Yugi looked at me with wide eyes, “I love you, Yugi. Like really love.”

Yugi blushed and replied, “I feel the same.”

I hugged him, and afterward, he comments, “Rebecca is going to be mad when she finds out.”

“Are you going to tell them? Tea likes you too, Yugi. How can you tell them you like a soul that shares the same body?”

“They seem to understand we are two different people, so they should understand. But maybe let’s wait a bit to tell them. We’ve all gone through a lot as is,” Yugi decided.

I nodded my head in agreement.

“Yugi!” Rebecca yelled as we walked up. She hugged me so hard I could barely breathe.

“Alright you two love bugs,” Tea joked in jealousy.

Yami looked at me and winked, us knowing the truth.


End file.
